


The Visitor

by prismdreams



Series: The Flash CW Rewrites - OneShots [3]
Category: Snowbarry - Fandom, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Imprisonment, Love, Metahuman Caitlin Snow, POV Barry Allen, POV Caitlin Snow, Prison, Ratings: R, Romance, SaviFrost, Savitar - Freeform, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowallen, Tumblr: snowbarryweek, Unexpected Visitors, Work In Progress, flashfrost, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: Barry Allen gets a visitor and deals with the price of his actions head on. OneShot. Snowbarry. Set after 4x10. Alternate scenes.





	The Visitor

  


  


Caitlin checked herself at security and took a deep breath before walking through the detectors at Iron Heights state prison.

She couldn't believe what the world was coming to. Barry Allen is in prison. Her worst nightmare had come true. She knew he wasn't expecting anyone, maybe his wife, but she couldn't pull herself away from making sure he was OK. How _can_ he be? Caitlin bit her lip as she was cleared one last time by the monotonous guard that looked like he didn't want to be there.

The smells of fatigue were permeating through the cells and Caitlin caught their odor before going into the visitor's hall. She hesitated before moving forward and tried her best to calm down in such a facility as this.

She could remember her uncle being behind that Plexiglas years ago. She closed her eyes trying to push that memory away. All those feelings came rushing back. But she had to remain strong. She had to put on the bravest face she can. If not for her sake but Barry's, he deserved so much better than he got.

Even though it was the smallest sound she could hear Barry say her name. She looked up and what she saw broke her heart in pieces. Barry looked at her as if he hadn't seen her in years. The 5 o' clock shadow that covered his face looked worn in, the bags under his eyes more prominent than she thought possible. He appeared lifeless and what's worse is that Caitlin knew he had accepted this fate over not giving up.

"Barry, I, I had to...come see you." Caitlin said, her voice coming out small and meek, she had to try harder to mask how she really felt.

He said nothing as he kept on staring, studying her face, trying to remember the last conversation he had with her. Had it really been _that_ long? He swallowed feeling the nerves rush back, seeing her again brought out the raw emotions he desperately hid from people so well. He couldn't pretend with her, he just can't.

Simultaneously they reached for the side receivers, both apprehensive to start. After a few long moments of silence Barry cleared his raspy throat.

"Are you OK?" He asked, earning a crease in her eyebrows.

Caitlin took a deep breath, trying to piece together some words for a complete thought. She was thinking a million things at once. This was not good, she had to pull herself together better. Once she calmed her mind, she began to respond back slowly.

"Actually, I came to see how you were." She said, when he said nothing back she continued.

"I hate all of this. This shouldn't have happened, especially to _you_. We're going to find a way to get you out of here. This is _not_ right, you didn't kill anyone Barry."

Barry watched as Caitlin did her best to hold back the tears that wanted to fall down her cheeks. He could tell in one glance that she was taking it the worst of everyone. He couldn't explain it but deep down he figured she would care this much, even though he had Iris in his life, he and Caitlin are deeply close, he would even admit closer than most married couples. _What does that even mean?_ he thought.

Barry pulled away from that to answer.

"I know, believe me, I know. But this is how it has to be, for now. Caitlin, this isn't my fate. I'm trying to be strong here. I can't bare it if you are all hurt by me being here. It hurts me so much I don't sleep at night. I know you guys are trying to find a way to get me out of here, that alone is giving the hope I need to keep going. Without you guys I'm truly nothing. My friends mean the world to me."

"Yeah," Caitlin nearly scoffed, she didn't mean to but it hadn't felt like they were friends in a while.

Even since Barry was with Iris, making sure she survived her fate, nothing has been the same in the team. She didn't know if Barry knew that, maybe some part of her did. Not that he would even ask.

"What?"

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Caitlin, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

She wanted to lie, like she always did when anyone asked her that question, "Just when you say that, that word, your _friends_ , it's been so long since I heard you say that. Never mind."

Barry watched her brush off the answer as if it was nothing but her face made it look anything but. They don't lie to each other, Barry's lips parted as he closed his eyes, rubbing them as he realized what she meant.

"I'm so sorry. I haven't been there for you all, I understand now. I haven't done anything right in a long time, I've just been worried about my own selfish needs...haven't I Cait?" he relented, knowing he it wasn't enough but he tried anyway.

Caitlin flinched. That nickname, no not _that_ name. It's been known to give Caitlin hope where there was none. To bring out Barry's humanity which had shown brighter than anything else; she broke eye contact, nodding slowly. She couldn't lie, she couldn't pepper him with fluff, not him, and not when her heart has been broken so many times she lost track.

"I know sorry will not make up for any pain I've caused but I can't bear to see anyone I care about hurt, especially _you_."

Caitlin had no idea what she was still doing there. She had a bitter taste in her mouth that was making her sick and she felt like she was going to faint if she didn't get out of there.

Nevertheless she stayed. She had to. Her head was telling her to give up because so many times Barry had done the same thing to her, to Cisco; he has abandoned everyone he claimed he loved. All for what? Like he had a clue. You could tell him the answer and he still would be in denial. He's gotten good at justifying his selfish ways she almost didn't care to confront him about it.

But, her heart had won, being as burnt and broken as it is, she still thought of him.

"Barry...I didn't come here to—to make you feel worse. That is _not_ my intention. I came here because I know you're _better_ than this." She said, pausing to look around the height of the glass, "I could literally shatter this glass into a million pieces; you belong home with us, not here. Not like this. You didn't murder anyone. Whatever happened in the past, I don't care. I just, I want us all together again, like it used to be. I want us, the three of us and Harry; I want us to make a difference together. I stayed back when Ronnie told to leave with him." She took a deep breath, looking at his reaction.

Barry tensed, remembering when she told him this. "I know, you risked your life. For all of us. Why did you—"

"Because we belong together, Barry. Don't give up on us, because we're not giving up on you." She concluded.

Barry didn't realize he was hanging onto her every word; his hand gripped the phone tighter than he wanted to. He released it back to normal, sharing a small look with Caitlin; her eyes were full of worry, she was waiting for him to say something. The truth was: he didn't want to hurt her with anymore lies.

"I'm going to make sure that happens again. I've made such a mess of everything."

"Why are you saying this?" She blurted out, instantly looking down, feeling embarrassed. "I mean, god, this is so fucked up. I don't even know why I'm here."

Barry observed her with a serious look, almost gritting his teeth, "I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I know I sound like a broken record."

Caitlin glared at him, almost surprised at his shift in tone, it was the first time in a while she had seen and heard him sound selfless, like the Barry she knew and cared for. Dejected, she sighed.

"I guess none of this matters. Look, I didn't come here to fight."

"I don't think we're fighting Caitlin; I think we're finally talking. It's something I _should_ be doing with my friends."

There's that word again, she couldn't help but feel her blood boil at those empty words.

"Is it OK with _Iris_?" She asked him sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She picked up her face and that Frost glow came back. The genie was out of the bottle.

Barry said nothing for a moment. He knew those Frost eyes all too well, they were going to rip into him with the bold faced truth. Fear struck at him suddenly, making his mouth go dry. He swallowed roughly, bracing himself for the ramifications.

"You've got nothing to say to me, do you, Allen, or is it Fl—"

"Caitlin, please, there's cameras everywhere; I don't want them to—"

"What? Know who you _really_ are? Please, you tell everyone anyway, that cowl you wear fools no one. I'll tell you what, how about I go have a little fun over with those guards are, just to see that tortured look on your face knowing you can't stop me from doing it? Huh? Bar?" She lifted her eyebrows, flirting with him.

"You wouldn't, the Caitlin I know doesn't hurt people like that. The Caitlin I know is better than that. The Caitlin I know—"

"Oh the Caitlin you know is a weak, pathetic doormat. Can't believe I— _she_ came back, for _what_? This? I could really do some damage and you know what? There's nothing you can do to stop me. What do you care? You married the girl you obsessed over? It can't get anymore sad than that. You don't even care about saving the city anymore, some hero you are. Your dead mother would be so proud..."

Barry's breathing sped up, she hit a nerve, a big one, but he knew this wasn't Caitlin he was talking to. He had to bring the real her back, some way. Somehow she's still in there, trapped.

"Caitlin, I know you can hear me. I _know_ this is not who you want to be. Remember how you said I was the one to keep you in check? I'm _still_ that guy. You haven't given up on me, I won't give up on you. Not now. You deserve that much. Caitlin, you have no idea how much I wish for everything to just go back to how it used to be, just us, you, me and Cisco. Don't fall into the darkness. I can't lose you..."

Caitlin's shaking form gripped the phone, she could feel the permafrost revealing itself and breathed heavy, trying to keep everything that wanted to release at bay. She was struggling because it felt so good to finally let go. She laughed bitterly.

"I can't believe _she_ actually fell for you. Well, it's not going to affect her anymore, not while I'm around." Frost's eyes came flashing back; her hair began turning platinum blonde.

Barry thought fast, he was good at that. He couldn't let her reveal herself and ruin her life. He pushed his hand forward, vibrating it through and picked hers up, holding it like their lives depended on it.

"Don't leave, Cait, I need you to come back." He gripped, pulsating his heat to melt the frost he felt through her nearly cold hand.

"Stop it, Caitlin doesn't deserve this abuse." She said through gritted teeth, her hair switching back and forth from her natural color to Frost's trademark stark shade.

"I want her back, she needs my help. I've let her down, I know that. I'm trying to make it better. I need her with me. I know why she chose Savitar, give her back to me, now. I'm not letting go."

Her hand pushed through his heat but it wasn't enough. Even now she didn't have complete control of her powers, not when her system was in a battle for which side she was on. She cried, letting the tears fall freely. Killer Frost was slipping away.

"You should, you're good at it. Now let me go." Caitlin's true eyes came back, her hair returning to its normal color.

She dropped the receiver and breathed in, not knowing what the hell had happened or why Barry looked at her like she was a caged animal.

Knowing it was going to come again, she pulled back, instantly standing and hung the phone up. "I've gotta go."

Barry stood up, hanging up the receiver, staring into her eyes and nodded gently. "I'm going to make things better for us, I promise."

Caitlin knew what he meant but almost took his "for us" to mean each other. Wishful thinking.

She turned around and left without a word, wondering what just happened. Parts of the conversation flew back to her and all she wanted to do was hide. Whatever she said to Barry, the damage was done. Whenever Frost took over, the parts of her brain that normally held her back were released. She could feel the power coursing through her. She could have killed everyone in the building, just for Barry, Killer Frost can't be trusted; she let out the person Caitlin had prayed to never let take over her completely.

Then why now did she feel so much better about everything?


End file.
